guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rainbow Candy Cane
Rainbow Candy Cane: A different flavor of candy cane that should also make those long days of questing much more enjoyable. (http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php). what could it be? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:35, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Perhaps it doubles XP from finishing quests? I am bobo 21:08, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Not likely. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:36, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::Moral boost? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 00:50, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::End less supply of ice cream and chocolate. Xeon 00:53, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::how does that fit with the description above? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::Well the questing would be a lot more fun if there was the action of eating ice cream and chocolate, one can dream cant he? Xeon 08:45, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Mmmm....Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream. :P ::::::It's the wording that leads you to believe it is quest related. In fact, questing could very well mean adventuring. In which case I'd imagine it would act as a scroll for extra XP while killing. Only one more day to find out. — Gares 09:04, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::::It's a FaceHugger in Disguise, Duh. Koala MeatPie 04:05, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Pfft, why bother guessing, as you said 1 day left :) (at last) Xeon 09:15, 19 December 2006 (CST) gaile just confirmed in kamadan d1 that they give morale, someone has already edited article to reflect this. :My guess is that "rainbow" is there to reflect the fact that they give morale boost to everyone in the party, hence useful for hero-hench parties. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:08, 24 December 2006 (CST) Do morale boosts remove any DP? (or just 2%?) Well, if these give a full 10% morale boost they will remove 10% dp. However, this is less effective then the two other cc types.--TheDrifter 09:12, 24 December 2006 (CST) :If this is truly party wide this is hardly less effective and has it's own niche --CKaz 12:53, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::um morale boost's recharge skills... nothing less effective about that... --Midnight08 10:11, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::That never occurred to me! Hope that's true - if so, these things will be very popular. -76.166.23.65 19:43, 28 December 2006 (CST) I meant less effective at removing dp, which it is. And, like elixer of valor, ir probebly does not recharge skills and rez sigs. Most likely it will be a 2% moral boost to the party and doesn't recharge skills... which would make it pretty damn worthless. :2% for all the party makes a big difference, just as 15% for one member does. (Or, if a party of 8 humans take 1 green cc each, you can get an even better result with 8 rainbow ccs.). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:13, 25 December 2006 (CST) December 26th and no sighting? If it is good, appears we won't have a lot of time to react to it. --CKaz 16:18, 26 December 2006 (CST) :I think this is just the Elixir of Valor with a new name and party-wide effects. It will probably just add 10mb to all the party members, and not recharge skills. At least it is better than the other CCs though. It can get a whole team from 60dp to 0dp with just 6 of these, while the other new ones would take 32 and the old ones would take 8. --Olan 15:36, 31 December 2006 (CST) :: Dammit, someone added the 5 morale boost before me. Happy new year all. --Jelmewnema Only +5% moral party wide Tested it, 60% DP with me and one other person, all the candy cane removed was 5% of that death penalty, so no total obliveration of death penalty. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 216.138.220.110 ( ) 04:27, 1 January 2007. :This is consistent with regular Morale Boosts. -- Dashface 05:26, 1 January 2007 (CST) Not that uncommon Not so rare of a present gift. 24 wintergreen (comes in pairs / present), 11 rainbow, and 9 peppermint in about 80 presents. So, average odds for getting rainbow is about the same as getting wintergreen, and odds are better than getting peppermint. So, not that uncommon. Queen Schmuck 07:05, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Hehe, yeah, I've already changed the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:12, 1 January 2007 (CST) Well I opend 35 wintersday gifts and I only got 1 Rainbow CC. Considering that there are no collectors nobody will be able to horde stacks of them unless they are good traders. I would think that qualifies as an rare item. :It's luck. there is a bit more then 10% of getting them, which makes them the rarest candy canes maybe, but not too rare. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:17, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I'll chime in with my general numbers, after about 100 presents throughout the event I hit 12 rainbow CCs. It deviated a bit - I got 0 one round of 20, and 6 in another. Outside those pretty much was 2 per 20. --CKaz 12:07, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::See Talk:Wintersday Gift. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:00, 3 January 2007 (CST) =sweet tooth title track= if somebody uses, does the whole party get one point, or just the user? :This doesn't count towards sweettooth afaik 81.215.13.145 03:36, 1 March 2007 (CST) Yes it does. It only counts for the one using it though.--TheDrifter 13:06, 7 April 2007 (CDT)